Mona Van Duyn
Mona Jane Van Duyn (9 May 1921 – 2 December 2004) was an American poet. She was appointed Poet Laureate Consultant in Poetry to the Library of Congress in 1992. Life Early years Van Duyn was born in Waterloo, Iowa. She grew up in the small town of Eldora (pop. 3,200) where she read voraciously in the town library and wrote poems secretly in notebooks from her grade school years to her high school years. Van Duyn earned a B.A. degree from Iowa State Teachers College in 1942, and an M.A. from the State University of Iowa in 1943, the year she married Jarvis Thurston. She and Thurston studied in the Ph.D. program at Iowa. In 1946 she was hired as an instructor at the University of Louisville when her husband became an assistant professor there. Together they began Perspective: A Quarterly of Literature in 1947 and shifted that journal to Washington University in St. Louis when they moved there in 1950. Van Duyn was a lecturer in the University College adult education program until her retirement in 1990. In 1983, a year after she had published her fifth book of poems, she was named an adjunct Professor in the English Department and became the "Visiting Hurst Professor" in 1987, the year she was invited to be a member of the National Institute of Arts and Letters. Van Duyn was a friend of poet James Merrill and was instrumental in securing his papers for the Washington University Special Collections in the mid 1960s. She died of bone cancer at her home in University City, Missouri, on December 2, 2004, aged 83. Her views of love and marriage ranged from the scathing to the optimistic. In "What I Want to Say", she wrote of love: :It is the absolute narrowing of possibilities :and everyone, down to the last man :dreads it But in "Late Loving", she wrote: :Love is finding the familiar dear A recent Collected Poems, If It Be Not I (1992) included four volumes that had appeared since her first collected poems. It was published simultaneously with a new collection of poetry, Firefall. Recognition Van Duyn won every major U.S. prize for poetry, including the National Book Award for Poetry for To See, To Take (1971), the Bollingen Prize (1971), the Ruth Lilly Poetry Prize (1989), and the Pulitzer Prize for Poetry in 1991 for Near Changes (1990). She was the U.S. Poet Laureate between 1992 and 1993. Despite her accolades, her career fluctuated between praise and obscurity. Van Duyn won the National Book Award for poetry in 1971 for To See, To Take, a collection of poems that gathered together three previous books and some uncollected work. In 1981 she became a fellow in the Academy of American Poets and then, in 1985, one of the twelve Chancellors who serve for life. Her 1990 book Near Changes won the Pulitzer Prize for Poetryin 1991. In 1993 she was inducted into the St. Louis Walk of Fame. Publications *''A Time of Bees, 1964 *''To See, To Take, 1970 *''Near Changes, 1990 *''If It Be Not I, 1992 *''Firefall'', 1993 References External links *Van Duyn Info Online *Van Duyn page at the Academy Of American Poets *Duyn's Entry on the St. Louis Walk of Fame Category:1921 births Category:2004 deaths Category:Deaths from bone cancer Category:American poets Category:American Poets Laureate Category:Formalist poets Category:University of Northern Iowa alumni Category:University of Iowa alumni Category:University of Louisville faculty Category:Washington University in St. Louis faculty Category:Pulitzer Prize for Poetry winners Category:Writers from Missouri pl:Mona Jane Van Duyn